1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a video signal, and more particularly, to an apparatus for intra- or inter-picture prediction and block unit encoding or decoding and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, for eliminating temporal redundancy and spatial redundancy, intra- or inter-picture prediction is performed to increase a compression ratio of the video signal. And, such a technology as DC transform, vector quantization and the like is used.